Freedom Fighter, Chapter Two
by Robert Thompson
Summary: This is a Classic Doctor Who story featuring the fourth Doctor and his companion Sarah Jane Smith. This is the continuing of the story.


Chapter Two

The Doctor awoke, and he was in a room. He saw a window close by to him, and got up from the bed to go over to the window. As he looked out, he was in a tower of a stronghold castle and it was nighttime in the evening.

He wanted to know where he was, and how he got here. He remembered being in a courtroom village with his companion Sarah Jane Smith surrounded by Tegon aliens, and now he was here in this room.

Noland, a Loran alien warlord and leader of the Loran aliens, came into the room and said, "Don't bother trying to escape Doctor. You are high up in a tower of a stronghold castle. I captured you because you try to make peace between the Loran and Tegon alien races."

The Doctor moved away from the window, and sat back down on the bed facing Noland.

"What is your purpose on planet Yavar Doctor? You are my prisoner because of your actions."

"I was sent here by the Timelords of Gallifrey to end the war between the Loran and Tegon alien races. I must complete my mission and you can't stop me. You don't scare me. I am an alien just like you."

"Doctor I have already stopped you. My men secretly grabbed you from the village courthouse and brought you here while you were talking to the Tegon alien leader. There will be no peace between the Loran and Tegon alien races as long as I live. The Loran alien soldiers are loyal to me. You are wasting your time with this peace mission you are trying to do. Get used to being my prisoner and my name is Noland, leader of the Loran aliens."

"Noland, are you going to have me killed?"

"No not at the moment. This room is your new home and the door is always locked."

The Doctor said, "How long has this planetary war between the Loran and Tegon alien race been going on? Just curious."

"Fifty years so far. I triggered this planetary war by assassinating Tegon alien leader Brinar's royal parents fifty years ago with a crossbow. I am very pleased with the war so far and my Loran alien soldiers have killed plenty of Tegon alien soldiers. Brinar's people have killed plenty of my people too."

The Doctor said to Noland, "I can tell who is a Tegon alien and who is a Loran alien. Just by the skin color. The Loran have blue skin and the Tegon have orange skin."

"You are very observant doctor, but you are still a prisoner of war. I take my leave of you now. Bye."

Noland left the room, as he headed down the stairs.

The Doctor sat back down on the bed, and realized something. Noland had no knowledge of the Doctor and the Timelords.

He still had his sonic screwdriver on him, and that was going to be his weapon in this war campaign. He wanted to make peace between the Loran and the Tegon alien races, and so far it wasn't easy.

The Doctor was far away from his TARDIS, and still had no clue where he was on this planet.

Meanwhile Sarah was at Brinar's estate in the continent of Moonar. She was in her room, resting on the bed.

She missed her Doctor friend very much, and kept to herself. Sarah Jane was fond of the Tegon aliens that she befriended, but she was loyal to the doctor.

It was the next day, and the Doctor woke up feeling refreshed. He was about to plan his escape from his room.

He set his sonic screwdriver on stun, because he had a mission he had to complete for the Timelords.

He aimed the sonic screwdriver at the door, and he heard it click open.

The Doctor then opened the door, and carefully moved down the tower stairs with his sonic screwdriver in hand.

He carefully moved through the castle stronghold, and stunned Loran alien soldiers who spotted him.

They fell to the floor knocked out, as the Doctor moved fast.

The Doctor got out of the castle stronghold, and found himself in a courtyard.

He stunned more Loran alien soldiers with his sonic screwdriver, as they fell to the ground.

The Doctor headed for the horse stables.

The Doctor noticed there wasn't a lot of soldiers around.

He put a saddle on a horse, and took off out of the stable.

He left the courtyard, and rode past two Loran alien soldiers guarding the castle.

They couldn't catch the doctor, as he rode off.

The Doctor was free at last, and he was happy about it.

Meanwhile Sarah left Brinar's estate, and headed into the village. She was about to go off on a mission to find her Doctor friend, and wasn't going to sit around anymore.

She headed for the stables, and found a good horse to ride. She put a saddle on it, and started to ride out of the stable. Sarah knew what she was doing, and about to be involved with a war campaign once she left her sanctuary in a few minutes.

Brinar stopped her and said, "Where are you going young lady? If you leave here, we can't protect you. My people the Tegon will not stop fighting the Loran. Stay with us. You are wasting your time with your peace attempts. My people will not yield."

"I thank you for your hospitality but I must find my doctor friend and he needs me. I can't sit around and do nothing. I must go. The war you have with the Loran is a waste of time. I must help the Doctor with his mission."

Brinar replied and said, "You don't know the terrain of the other continents of this planet we live on. Please reconsider."

"I will figure it out as I go along. Let me go."

Brinar moved out of the way, as Sarah took off out of the village with her horse. She was heading into unknown war territory.

Sometime later Noland returned to the stronghold castle, and found out from his men that the doctor escaped from his room fleeing on a horse. He was so outraged and mad, that he wanted the doctor time lord killed if he was spotted.

Noland also got word from one of his spies in Brinar's village, that Sarah Jane Smith left the village on horse to go and find her doctor friend.

Noland had a problem on his hands, and the Doctor and Sarah were trying to reunite the Loran and Tegon alien races into a peaceful alliance.

He had to stop them from carrying out their peaceful mission to reunite the Loran and the Tegon alien races.

Noland had an advantage on the Doctor and Sarah Jane, and that was that neither one knew the terrain of his planet.

Noland rounded up a posse of men, and headed out with them on horse to find and stop them.

They rode off, and headed north.

The day ended, and the Doctor found an abandoned home to stay in for the night in a dark forest clearing.

So far the Doctor's mission failed, and both the Loran and the Tegan were still at war. He tried to get the Tegon aliens to stop fighting, and that didn't work.

The Doctor also knew by now that Noland and his Tegon soldiers were looking for him at the moment. He had to find a way to make peace for the Loran and Tegon alien people, and Noland was making it hard for him.

Then the Doctor remembered he had installed a device into the TARDIS console that he found on a planet weeks ago. It was a mind manipulator device.

An idea popped into the Doctor's head, and had to get back to the TARDIS.

Meanwhile, Sarah was in hiding somewhere on the planet. She hoped the Doctor was okay where he was tonight, somewhere on the planet.

Then suddenly Loran soldiers stormed into Sarah's hiding place, and took her captive. Noland came in next, glad Sarah was caught.

After that, Noland and his Loran alien soldiers left with Sarah, and took her to a secret location.

It was the next morning, and the Doctor was ready to leave his place of hiding. He got on his horse, and started to ride north.

The Doctor then got off his horse and activated a teleport button. He had to get to his TARDIS.

The Doctor hit the teleport button on his sonic screwdriver. Moments later, he was aboard the TARDIS.

He went to work on his plan, and turned on the mind manipulator device.

He typed in the following command: "Loran and Tegon aliens, Loran alien warlord Noland is the reason you have been at war for fifty years. Live in peace and take him prisoner."

The Doctor then hit a button on the TARDIS console, and it left the planet Yavar. The TARDIS was now 50 miles away from the planet in space.

The Doctor was working with the mind manipulator device, as he locked into the minds of millions of Loran and Tegon aliens on the planet fighting each other. He excluded Sarah and Noland from the device, and was about to defeat Noland using his TARDIS.

Meanwhile on the planet Yavar, Noland was ready to kill Sarah with a sword as she feared for her life. She and Loran alien soldiers were present in the throne room of the stronghold castle.

The Doctor hit a red button on the mind manipulator device, and a green wave of light came from the TARDIS as it bathed the whole planet of Yavar.

Millions of Loran and Tegon alien soldiers including the citizens started to become a peaceful race on the planet, and dropped their weapons.

Meanwhile in the throne room of the stronghold castle, a Loran soldier stopped Noland from killing Sarah with the sword and punched him out.

Sarah was grateful to the Loran soldier, who saved her from the death of a sword.

The Loran soldiers then moved toward the fallen Noland, and circled him. The Loran and the Tegon alien races remembered everything that happened to them.

Moments later, the TARDIS dematerialized in the throne room of the stronghold castle and the Doctor came out glad to see Sarah.

Sarah was glad to see her doctor friend.

Sarah and the Doctor achieved their goal, and peace was brought to the planet finally.

Days passed by, and Sarah and the Doctor spent time with their alien friends the Loran and the Tegon.

Noland was dealt with for his crimes, and he was banished to the underground caverns for the rest of his life. He would be there until the end of his life.

The Doctor then told Sarah he ended the planetary war, courtesy of a mind manipulator device.

It was time for Sarah and the Doctor to be on their merry way. They completed their assignment, and it was time to move on.

The Loran and Tegon aliens waved goodbye to the TARDIS, as it disappeared from their planet.

It was heading to new adventures in time and space.


End file.
